OutlawQueen One-Shots
by thewritershavetheTARDIS
Summary: These are just a few one-shot drabbles that I've written for Outlaw Queen (which is a beautiful ship). Enjoy the true-love-induced cuteness! :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters. This is my first one-shot of Outlaw Queen, although they are one of the greatest pairings on Once, so . . . here. Hope it's okay. :)**

* * *

"This is a terrible idea, you know."

"Well, someone has to do it!"

"And if she catches us?"

"Then know that we have died for the noblest of causes: true love."

"And cake."

"Right, can't forget the cake."

Robin Hood and Henry Mills were tip-toeing through the Mills' kitchen at about one in the morning, both with the same expression of wariness. Robin had a cake recipe in one hand, and Henry stood before a massive silver bowl on the counter with a whisk. The two couldn't have been more clueless if they had been brewing a potion in archaic Latin: cooking had never been Henry's strong suit, and baking a cake was far beyond Robin's abilities. But the struggle was a necessary burden.

Regina Mills' birthday was the following day, and both her lover and her adopted son had forgotten the date entirely. The former evil queen had been dropping hints for a week or so that the day was fast-approaching, but neither had remembered until around ten that night, after which they had promptly panicked. Regina had changed significantly since her arrival in the magic-less world, but there was still the lurking idea that she may revert back to her previous self, just long enough to turn someone nearby into a rare species of glow worm.

So Robin and Henry had taken it upon themselves to organise the greatest impromptu birthday party in all of time - which was far easier said than done. They had managed to scrounge some dusty streamers and airless balloons from Mary Margaret's apartment, and Robin had slipped into Dark Star pharmacy an hour after closing to find a card.

Now was the cake. "How do you cream something?" Robin whispered, confused as he read from the recipe. "Does that mean add cream?"

Henry shrugged. "How should I know?" But he added cream, just in case Robin was right. "What's next?"

Robin squinted at the recipe. "Two spoons of vanilla."

"Teaspoon or Tablespoon?"

"There's a difference?" Robin reached over Henry and took the wooden baking spoon, filling it with vanilla and pouring it into the mix. "Then you just stir it." Henry stirred. They hurriedly poured the batter into a pan and tossed it in the oven as quietly as possible before continuing their impromptu-party-checklist.

"We need a present," Henry said, and Robin grinned. "Easy enough."

"It can't be stolen."

Robin frowned. "Is it stolen if I leave money? It isn't my fault nothing's open now."

"No, but it's kind of your fault that we waited until one in the morning to get the present." Henry pointed out, and the thief shrugged dismissively. "Details, Henry - just tell me what to get her."

"I don't know! I have no idea what girls like." Just then, the lights clicked on and a very disgruntled Regina was standing in the kitchen doorway in blue cotton pajamas.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded, blinking in the sudden light - Robin and Henry had been using the bare minimum with only the hallway light. "It's one in the morning!"

"One forty-two, actually," Henry said, checking his watch.

"One, one forty - doesn't matter. It's still the middle of the night, and the two of you are - wait, are you _baking_?!" Regina strode over to the two, looking baffled as she pulled open the oven. "And you set it to broil?"

"What? Oh, damn -" Robin pulled the pan out of the oven and put it on the stovetop, then muttered another, slightly stronger, curse and clutched his hand, which he'd just grabbed the pan with. "This went well, didn't it, Henry?"

Regina sighed and gently ran her palm over the burn, twining their fingers together; a faint purple light escaped through their clasped hands as Robin's hand healed. The trio looked to the pan, where the cake batter had caved in the center and was bubbling. "What were you doing?"

"We forgot your birthday was tomorrow," Robin explained reluctantly. "So we were trying to - Henry, how did you say it?"

"Throw you the greatest spontaneous birthday party in the history of everything," he said, smiling at his mother. Regina smiled back and wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders, hugging him. "You should get to bed." He glanced between the two adults and then hurried up the stairs, fairly certain of what might be about to take place in the kitchen.

They waited until they were certain Henry was gone. "You tried to do that for me?"

Robin nodded, watching as Regina looked up at him through her lashes. God, he loved it when she did that. "I love you, Regina Mills - the most audacious, bold and beautiful queen any realm has ever seen."

Regina's smile grew and she whispered in return, "And I love you, Ro-" But she didn't get very far into his name as he pulled her swiftly into a kiss, his lips molding to hers.

When they broke apart at last, Regina breathed in deeply. "Robin Hood," she finished, and kissed him again, her arms going around his neck and his wrapping tightly around her waist. Regina jumped up onto the kitchen counter and Robin continued, marching kisses down from her lips to her jaw line, and Regina whispered his name again.

"I love you, Robin."

* * *

**A/N: That's all, lovelies. Hope y'all liked this! I may do more Outlaw Queen one-shots in future and, if I do, they'll be posted on here. :) Also thank you to the incredibly fanartists at oncepodcast for the gorgeous cover art I'm currently borrowing. They have amazing Outlaw Queen art and fanfiction. :)**

**~ Corinne xoxo **


End file.
